


Mrs. Hudson's inner monologue at their wedding

by hey_there_buddy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mrs. Hudson being motherly and emotional, Not Beta Read, POV Mrs. Hudson, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_there_buddy/pseuds/hey_there_buddy
Summary: Mrs. Hudson is very happy for the couple.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mrs. Hudson's inner monologue at their wedding

**Author's Note:**

> You may find grammatical errors. 
> 
> I don't know what else the title I should give to it.

I am very happy for my boys. Finally, they come to their lost senses. Oh, dear! Wasn’t I saying it from the start that they were so like a couple? No? Well. to Mrs. Turner. 

Sherlock and John deserve happiness and they look beautiful together. What a lovely couple, Lord! They look perfect together in their wedding suits and making vows to each other. May god bless them with all the kindness. 

They both had faced many hardships. I have seen John when Sherlock had faked his death. He was miserable, heavens, like someone had pulled his dear life out of him. He won’t eat, he won’t sleep, he won’t stand up from his chair, he won’t even leave the flat. And whenever I had visited him, he had looked like a living ghost. His hair would look like a mess and he would have bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep. And then he decided to move out. Oh! I can relate. The flat was having too many memories for John to live with himself. I didn’t mind him leaving but at least he should have kept in touch with me, to visit me. Anyways... But at least a phone call won’t hurt. I am not complaining now, though. This is a merry occasion. My boys’ wedding. Oh! They are kissing. I stood up to cheer them with everybody else. The room was filled with the sound of claps and whistles. 

Where was I, dear? 

Oh! Yes. And Sherlock was even worse after John’s wedding. I have even witnessed him at the time when he would talk to John even if he was not present and I suspect that he was using drugs to, maybe, hallucinate about John. Is it possible? To hallucinate through drugs? Well, he is Sherlock Holmes. He would more rude and snappy than he actually would be. Dear God! Those times where awful. 

They both were like a train wreck when the other was gone. 

After Mary, that woman, and so many fiasco, my boys had finally figured their way together. And they are now actually and officially together.

I am really very happy for them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something which include Mrs. Hudson's POV. She is my favorite character, after all.
> 
> Let me know what do you think in comment section.


End file.
